Civilization VII (RosettaChiko)/American
The American people represent a civilization in the initial release of Civilization VII. They are led by the eighteenth president of the United States, Ulysses S. Grant. Historical Information The United States declared independence from England in 1776, and fought for their independence until it was won in 1783. The nation was established as a federation of states, occasionally organizing and annexing new states, from the east coast of North America to the Mississippi River. America would later receive the Louisiana Territory from France. Under the ideology of Manifest Destiny, America continued to expand until it stretched from coast to coast. In this process, many Native American tribes were severely fractured; some were near extinct as a result of the United States' expansion. Much of the land was, also, received from Mexico as a result of a war. In the mid-1800s, the American Civil War was sparked over the debate of slavery. The southern states, wishing to keep slavery, seceded from the Union. The United States government was victorious in this war, and the era of Reconstruction began, which was generally agreed to have been a failure. During the World Wars, America brought the Allied Powers to victory with its superior military might. At the end of WWII, America dropped two atomic bombs on Japan, being the first and only nation to ever use such deadly weaponry. Usage of the atom bomb sparked the Cold War with the Soviet Union. America majorly frowned upon Communism during this time, persecuting many suspected Communists in the states. Nuclear weaponry was never used during the course of the Cold War, averting a crisis. America was the first nation to send men to the moon, and is a pioneer for space travel after the Voyager program. In 1990, the Soviet Union collapsed, making America the presumed victor of the Cold War. Since the 20th century began, America has now been considered the largest global power; since the Cold War, it is now the only global power. Furthermore, America is likely the largest cultural nation; the culture of the United States is prominent in all nations across the globe. Strategy Ability The ability of the American people is called Leader of the Free World. When America meets a City-state, they will already have either 1 or 2 envoys with it. This is chosen randomly, although it will be split evenly between the number of City-states starting with 1 envoy and those starting with 2 envoys, out of the total number of City-states on the map. The United States have, historically, been referred to as the Leader of the Free World. This is because of their significance as the largest democratic power in the Cold War, as well as spreading democracy throughout the world after the blossoming of the American nation. Unique Unit The Americans' unique unit is the Navy SEAL. The Navy SEAL replaces the Infantry, requiring the Replaceable Parts technology in order to be trained. The Navy SEAL has a combat strength of 70, the same as the Infantry. However, the Navy SEAL has an extra +2 Movement when on Ocean and Coastal tiles. Furthermore, the unit has no combat penalty when attacking from a coastal tile or from across a river. The United States Navy's "Sea, Air, and Land" Teams, or Navy SEAL, are a special operations force under the American military. They have been in operation since the 1960s, and are generally used for operations including oceans, rivers, or lakes where they originate and then return to. Unique Building The Americans' unique building is the Political Machine. The Political Machine replaces the Sewer building in the City Center, requiring the Sanitation technology in order to be built in the Industrial Era. The Political Machine provides a massive +5 Housing, though it also instantly will provide a city with +3 citizens, taking up three of those Housing slots. This will almost always allow for one additional district to be built in the city. The Political Machine was a political organization during the era of Reconstruction, industrialization, and urbanization in the United States. These reigned control over cities, with their major purpose being to get out the vote, though they are generally known to have been corrupt. Leader Ulysses S. Grant (1822-1885) is the leader of America in the initial release. Grant was the 18th president to be elected to office in the United States, taking on the responsibility less than ten years after the end of the American Civil War. Before his presidency, Grant was a major general in the war who essentially is remembered for leading the Union to victory. When he took the oath of office, Grant would soon be faced by the many issues plaguing a divided country and take on the struggles of reconstructing the South, torn apart by war. Leader Ability Ulysses S. Grant's ability is Reconstruction. When the empire makes a peace agreement with a civilization which was at war, the production in every American city is boosted by 15% for 20 consecutive turns. This ability will not stack (making peace with two civilizations will only activate the ability once, though it will reset the turn counter). The Reconstruction Era is what Grant was closely tied with. He made major strides in the realm of reconstructing the South after the Civil War, particularly being in the field of securing the civil liberties of black citizens. Though Reconstruction was generally thought to have been a failure by scholars, this is nonetheless Grant's legacy and was his mission. Traits *Preferred Religion: Protestantism *Preferred Government: Democracy *Disliked Government: Communism *Preferred Victory: Cultural *Historical Era: Industrial Era *Behavior: Imperialistic / Industrious *Disliked Behavior: Expansive *Geographic Group: North American Cities Capital City: Washington Tier One All of these city names will be randomly chosen when a city is founded after the capital has been founded. *New York City *Philadelphia *Boston *St. Louis *Los Angeles *San Francisco *New Orleans *Atlanta Tier Two All tier one cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Baltimore *Phoenix *Houston *Dallas *Miami *Cleveland *Seattle *Detroit Tier Three All tier two cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Charlotte *Denver *Nashville *Portland *Oklahoma City *Las Vegas *Louisville *Milwaukee Category:Subpages American